Thanks for the Memories
by FallenAngel218
Summary: Sam is abducted outside a convenience store, and it doesn't take Dean long to figure out that the person that took his brother is holding a dangerous secret from Dean's past.
1. Chapter 1

Sam fiddled with the radio in the Impala as he waited for his brother. Dean had gone into a convenience store for groceries. They had a case cross-country in California, and were planning an attempt to drive straight through from Tennessee.

Dean had been in the store for what seemed like forever. Growing impatient, Sam got out of the car and lit up a cigarette. He didn't make a habit of smoking, but the stress of trying to find a way out of Dean's deal drove him to find a way to relieve his tension.

As he leaned against the Impala with his cigarette, a tan Buick pulled into the parking spot next to him. Thinking nothing of it, Sam turned and leaned into the car to turn up the radio. As he stuck his head into the car, a man got out of the Buick and came up behind him. Shoving a gun into his back, he grabbed Sam by the jacket and pulled him out of the car. Instinctively Sam twisted around and took a swing, but his assailant hit him in the stomach with the butt of his gun, knocking the wind out of him. As Sam tried to catch his breath, the assailant grabbed him by the coat and pulled him to his feet, pointing the gun directly at his face.

"You try that again and I'll put a bullet in your head. Got it?" Sam nodded fearfully. "You're going to walk with me over to my car, get into the driver's seat, and go where I tell you to go. If you do anything other than what I tell you to do, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, just take it easy with that thing," Sam said calmly. The assailant pushed him toward the Buick, and Sam calmly walked around to the driver's side and got in. With the gun pointed at him the entire time, Sam put the car in reverse and floored it, causing the tires to screech loudly. The assailant put the gun to Sam's right thigh and shot him. Sam yelped in pain and the car lurched forward into the street. Sam quickly regained control and got onto his side of the road.

"Try something like that again and I'll shoot you in the head next time."

Sam nodded and kept driving. He only hoped Dean had heard the commotion in time.

--

The sound of tires screeching brought Dean out of the convenience store in time to see a tan Buick driving away from the gas station. Sam was nowhere to be found. He took out his cell phone and tried to call him, but was dismayed to hear Sam's phone ringing somewhere near the Impala. He followed the ringing and found Sam's phone on the ground.

"Dammit, Sam! Where the hell are you?" The realization hit Dean that his brother was more than likely in that Buick that had just left the gas station, and that he was in trouble.

Thinking quickly, Dean rifled through the trunk of his car for the fake badge he often used to get information for hunts that would never be available to him otherwise. When he found it, he went back into the store and flashed his badge at the clerk.

"Lieutenant Jones, State Police. I have reason to believe a kidnapping happened right outside just a few minutes ago, and I'd like to see your security tapes right now."

The clerk looked confused at Dean's request, but didn't seem to be fooled. "Sir, can you wait here for a moment? I'm going to get my manager." With that the girl went into the back room. She came out moments later following an older woman with short, graying hair and a limp.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" the manager asked. Dean took out his badge again.

"My name is Lieutenant Dan Jones, and as I told your clerk, I have reason to believe that someone has been kidnapped on your premises, and I need to see your security tapes for the past half-hour! I don't want to have to arrest you for obstructing justice, ma'am."

The manager turned and started toward the back room. "Follow me, Lieutenant." Dean took a deep breath and followed her into the back.

The back room was small. There was just enough room for a desk with the security computer resting on it, and a file cabinet. The manager sat down and rewound the security tapes by a half-hour. "Here you are, Lieutenant. I'll be out front. Feel free to ask questions if you need to."

"Thank you, ma'am." Dean sat down and set to work with the tapes. He couldn't believe that had actually worked. He didn't really need to view a half-hour's worth of tape, but he wanted to sound convincing. He put the tape on fast-forward until the point when he parked the Impala and went into the store. He hadn't been in the store for more than five minutes when he saw Sam get out of the car and smoke a cigarette. Seconds later, he saw the Buick pull up next to the Impala, and a man got out and went after Sam with a gun.

Dean stopped the tape when the man's face came into view.

"It can't be. How the hell did he get out of jail?" Dean got up and went back out front. "Thank you, I've found the information I need." With that he left the store and climbed into his Impala. Quickly he dialed Bobby's cell phone. The older man answered with a grunt.

"Dean, it's three in the morning. What do you need?"

"Sam's gone."  
Bobby shot up in bed. "Gone? Whaddya mean _gone?" _

"Somebody put a gun to his head while I was inside a mini-mart, and they took off in a tan Buick. And there's one other thing…"

"What's that, Dean?"

"I know who took him, and if I'm right we have to get to Sam before the bastard kills him."


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2! I was pleasantly surprised by the response I got from chapter 1, so I hope the second chapter is just as great! Thanks for all the great reviews!  
Season 4 starts tonight! Happy viewing!  
Fallen Angel_

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Bobby asked as he sipped a cup of coffee. He and Dean had met in a diner to discuss the problem at hand – that is, if he could only get Dean to give him a straight answer.

"It's not that easy to explain," said Dean, looking down at his coffee cup, which he had just realized he had been gripping pretty firmly.

"Dean, if you know who took your brother and why, you need to tell me so we can find the bastard before Sam winds up dead!"

Dean set down his coffee and focused all of his attention on Bobby.

"The guy's name is Kenny Wayne. He used to be my best friend. We hunted together for a while. If you think Sammy and I are determined, you should have seen Kenny, man. He was diabolical. He killed with no remorse."

Bobby sat listening, eyes wide with interest.

"So what happened to make him want to do all of this?"

"A year before Dad disappeared, Kenny and I were tracking down a vampire, and he thought he'd found their lair and went after them without me. By the time I got there, he had slaughtered six innocent people. The vampires were in the house next door. Six people died because he picked the wrong house. I couldn't let him get away with it, so I turned him in to the police. It was the only thing I could do for those people, Bobby. I couldn't let that bastard roam free after what he did."

Bobby sipped his coffee. He understood completely now. Kenny wanted revenge, and he knew kidnapping Sam would bring Dean right to him.

"This guy is pretty damn clever. He escapes from prison to abduct your brother so he can kill you when you come to save Sam."

"Exactly. He was never hard to figure out. Since the police are looking for him, we can just leave him for them to pick up after we get Sam."

Dean took a sip of his coffee, and cringed his nose when he found that it was stone cold. Pushing it aside, he flagged down a waitress passing by.

"Can I get your breakfast special, please?"

"Sure, honey. And for you?" she asked, turning to Bobby.

"Scrambled eggs and toast," he said quickly. After she had gone from earshot, Bobby turned back to his young comrade.

"So do you know where Kenny would take him?"

Dean sat back in the booth.

"If I know Kenny, he's probably making Sam drive, and my brother probably has a bullet in one of his legs. Kenny likes to scare the hell out of his victims before he—well, before he kills them." He paused, thinking of Sam, behind the wheel of that Tan Buick, and wondered where Kenny would tell him to go. And then it hit him.

"We need to find out where Kenny got that tan Buick, which means we need to get a hold of any police reports related to his escape."

"Leave that to me," Bobby said as the waitress came back with their breakfast.

"I'm going to get a room," Dean said, stuffing his face with breakfast sausage. "Call me when you get the information, and I'll tell you where I am."

Dean got the call from Bobby a few hours later, as he was hauling duffel bags into his room.

"I'm at a Motel 6. I think it's out on Paxton road or something. See you in a few." The minute he flipped his phone closed, it rang again, startling him enough to drop his duffel bag in the middle of the floor.

"Damn it. Hello?"

"Did you miss me?"

Dean's face turned white when he heard Kenny's voice over the line.

"Kenny, you better hope I don't find you soon, because you're gonna be breathing between your ears when I do," he threatened.

"You brought this on yourself, Dean. You told the cops I was crazy. They wanted to lock me away for life. I want you to feel what felt when I found out that you turned me in."

Dean struggled to find his breath. Sitting down on the end of the bed, he found the strength to talk again.

"You're a crazy bastard! You killed six innocent people!"

"They were vampires! They deserved to die!"

"No they didn't! And neither does Sam!" At that Dean heard a loud click, and the conversation was over. "Damn it!" In his anger he turned and punched the wall, making a nice hole and busting his hand up pretty badly. As he covered it up with a towel, there was a knock at the door.

"Dean, it's me!" Dean rushed to the door and unlocked it for Bobby, who sighed in frustration at the sight of Dean and his bleeding hand. When he saw the hole in the wall, he knew something had happened.

"Come here, let me look at that," he said, walking toward Dean as to meet him in the center of the room.

"He called, Bobby."

"What did he say?"

Dean sat down on the bed as Bobby went for the first aid kit in the duffel, still in the middle of the floor where Dean had dropped it.

"He's a crazy bastard. I tried to knock some sense into him, but he's just as blinded by rage as he was six years ago."

Bobby finished wrapping Dean's hand and put away the medical kit.

"We're going to find Sam, and Kenny is going back to jail. Don't let yourself get as blinded as he is with rage. It's not going to help."

When everything was normalized with Dean, Bobby went out to his truck to fetch the folder with copies of the police reports in them. Kenny belonged in jail, and that was exactly where he going to be heading when Dean and Bobby found him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3. It's a short chapter, but I hope it's enjoyable! p.s. Kudos to Kripke for two awesome eps of season 4 so far! Here's to a whole bunch more!_

Fallen Angel

"You know Sam, your brother has a lot of guts," Kenny said as he hung up the pay phone and got back into the car. "He seriously thinks he's going to find you alive. It's cute, really."

Sam felt his anger rising, and his grip tightened around the steering wheel.

"He knows your every move, Kenny. He's not stupid. And he knows you won't kill me, because you need a bargaining chip." Kenny aimed his gun at Sam's right arm and took a shot, leaving a deep flesh wound in his arm, and narrowly missing the back of his head.

"The next bullet is going to be in your head, whether Dean finds you or not." He tossed Sam the keys. "Let's go." Without another word, Sam started the car and pulled out of the gas station, hoping Dean would find him soon. Kenny was certainly liable to keep his word, and Sam didn't want to take any chances.

Sam drove for miles without a word. Kenny sat silently in the passenger seat, gun in hand and pointed at Sam. Finally, after two hours of silence, Kenny raised the gun to Sam's head.

"Stop here." Sam pulled over in front of a small white farmhouse with a battered picket fence surrounding the small front yard. From the looks of the place, it had undoubtedly been abandoned for years. "Get out of the car, and don't try to run. You won't get very far."

Slowly Sam opened the door of the Buick and got out. Not having been on his feet since before Kenny shot him in the leg, Sam's knees buckled with the pain, and he fell to the pavement in a crumpled heap. Kenny walked around the front of the car and took a shot at the ground by Sam's body, causing Sam to yelp and fall onto his back.

"Get up!"

Sam got to his knees and tried to push himself to his feet with his hands, but the pain from his bullet wounds was too great, and his knees gave way again. Growing frustrated, Kenny grabbed Sam by his wounded arm and dragged him to his feet.

"You're weak, Sammy. Just like your brother." Kenny took a swing with his free hand, hitting Sam in the face with the butt of the gun. "Let's go." He dragged Sam by the arm through the gate and into the house.

As soon as they entered the house, Kenny threw Sam onto the tiled kitchen floor. There was a small kitchen table pushed against the wall to their left, with two chairs pulled out, as if someone had left in a hurry.

"You have ten seconds to get your ass up off the floor and over to that chair," he told Sam, pointing to a chair on the left side of the table. Sam struggled to stand up, but each time he tried, he slipped and fell to his knees. Kenny watched him struggle, laughing each time Sam winced in pain. He was a few feet from the chair when a gunshot rang out, narrowly missing him and hitting the floor by his right hand. "Time's up."

Sam nearly collapsed onto the floor in pain, but Kenny grabbed his arm before he did so. "Oh no, we're not going to sleep now, Sammy." He pulled him up and shoved him into the chair. "Don't move." Kenny turned away from Sam and went over to a kitchen drawer. Sam watched him, finding it curious that Kenny knew exactly where to find things in this house, as if he had been there before.

Kenny came back with some tie-wraps in his hand, and Sam knew what he was going to do. Sam sat still as his captor bound his wrists to the arms of the chair, for fear that if he resisted, Kenny would shoot him again, maybe fatally.

When he was done, Kenny got to his feet, took out the gun and shot Sam in the left shoulder. A yell escaped Sam's lips as the bullet penetrated his shoulder.

"I didn't do anything," he said weakly.

"That was for not making it to the chair in ten seconds," Kenny said with an ominous smile.

"I hope you get what you deserve," Sam said matter-of-factly. "My brother isn't afraid of you, Kenny."

"But you are, Sammy. You're afraid I'll kill you. And you're afraid that Dean won't find you in time." He laughed portentously. "I'm going to have fun breaking you down, Sammy. You think a couple of gunshot wounds are bad? Just you wait. We're going to have a hell of a time."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 is here! It's been a long time coming, but I wanted to crank out another Sam chappy before I went back to Dean. Chapter 5 will go back to Dean and Bobby...so stay tuned, and thanks again for the great reviews!_

_Fallen Angel_

"Let's talk, Sammy," Kenny said, pulling the other chair around to face him. Next to him on the table, Kenny set down a stun gun. Sam didn't have to guess what that was for. Kenny was ruthless, and Sam knew there would be a slim chance he would get out of there alive.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Sam said calmly.

"I want to know what your brother knows about Stanford."

At the mention of Sam's college, his eyes went wide, and all of his attention was suddenly focused on Kenny.

"He doesn't know anything. I never told anyone," he said, almost mumbling. Kenny trailed his fingers up to the stun gun.

"You're sure you're telling me the truth?" he asked again, picking up the stun gun and placing it at Sam's neck. "If you're not, you're going to get a little shock, followed by a really big, painful shock."

"He doesn't know. I swear to God he doesn't know," he said, his breathing quickening as the stun gun grazed his neck. "Please, don't—" Kenny ignored him and pulled the trigger. Sam let out a scream as the pain pulsed through his body. He only held it for a few seconds, and then let his finger off the trigger.

"I know you told him something, Sammy. Nothing ever happens to you without Dean knowing about it." Kenny gave him another shot with the stun gun. "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything, damn it!"

There was a silence between the two for a few moments, and Kenny set down the stun gun on the table and sat back in his chair.

"It must eat you up inside, what happened to poor Brenda that night."

Sam clenched his fists, causing the tie wraps to dig into his wrists. "That was an innocent girl. She never did anything to anyone. She's dead because of you!" he yelled ferociously at Kenny.

"It was your fault, Sam. I never would have killed her if you hadn't set me up with her."

"_You _took her out to dinner. _You_ gained her trust. And when the moment was right, _you _pulled the car over on a dark road, handcuffed her hands above her head, and raped her. And if that wasn't enough, _you_ decided she didn't deserve to live, and left her dead body on the side of the road!"

Kenny picked up the stun gun, turned it up and gave Sam a longer shock than the previous ones. Sam's screams filled the house for the next 15 seconds, nearly incapacitating him.

"You didn't have to set me up with her. You could have said no. She'd still be alive, sipping coffee in the Student Union, if only you had told me no. Dean and I would have left, and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Sam didn't know what to say to that. Kenny did have a point. Had Sam not introduced them at Stanford when he and Dean were in town on a case, Brenda Moorman would still be alive. A friend of his was dead, because of him. What Kenny had done was the result of a poor choice on Sam's part, and he knew that now.

Slowly, Sam lowered his head in defeat. "You're right. Brenda's dead because of me."

"You're weak, Sam. Just like Dean." He chuckled. "You know, you Winchesters are the weakest, most independently needy people I have ever met."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked skeptically.

"You, Dean, your father…you all ran from each other, but when one little thing happens to one of you, the rest of you come running and band together like you'd never left. Explain that to me, Sam."

Sam was at a loss for words. Maybe Kenny was right. He had taken off to college, and he was sure his father and Dean were at odds all the time. Dean visited only twice while Sam was at school. The first time, he had brought Kenny with him. The second was when he beseeched Sam to help him find their missing father. Like Kenny had said, Sam rushed off to join his brother to find John. He was independently needy.

When Sam didn't respond, Kenny simply laughed and left the room for the first time, leaving Sam to drown in his thoughts. He was becoming physically weaker as the hours passed by, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be alive. He hoped his brother had some leads to go on, and he hoped that Dean knew Kenny as well as he'd told Sam he had, or Sam was going to be on his own. He decided at that moment that after he regained some strength, he would attempt an escape. Kenny was smart, but Sam could see that he was blinded by rage. If he could get out of his restraints and get a hold of that stun gun, he might be able to take Kenny down.


	5. Chapter 5

_All right, next chappy! The last chapter probably confused a lot of people, and I apologize if it got a little off track. I will be referencing that chapter later in the story, and it will be a little clearer why I decided to add it. _

_As always, thanks for the reviews and comments, and happy reading! _

"Damn it, Bobby!" Dean shouted, sliding his chair back from the table to stand up. "We've been looking through everything we could find on Kenny, and we've got nothing!"

"Will you calm down, boy? We'll find him. Your brother is tough. If anyone can make it through this, it's Sam." Bobby set down the paperwork he had been reading. "Now come over here and help me, damn it!"

Dean took a couple of breaths and took his seat across from Bobby at the table. "So what have we got on Kenny so far that we don't already know?" he asked.

"It says here that he was picked up for murder in West Virginia in 2002, and sentenced to life without parole on six counts of murder. He was authorized for transfer to Riverbend Maximum Security Institution in Nashville last month, and escaped custody in between. Shortly after his escape, someone fitting his description hijacked a tan 1995 Buick Century just outside this county."

Dean sat back to take in Bobby's information. To him, it sounded like Kenny had the whole thing planned, as if he knew Sam and Dean were going to be on the route the transfer vehicle was taking to RMSI.

"You know, I went through all those years being friends with Kenny, and he never talked about his family. I think that's where we need to start looking. If we can find his family, we may be able to figure out where Kenny took Sam."

Bobby set down his papers and turned to face Dean.

"I think you've got it, Dean. So how are we going to find out who his family is if he never said anything to you?"

A smile crossed Dean's face. "Just because he didn't tell me, doesn't mean I didn't do some research of my own. When he started to act weird, I found out where his mother and father lived. They live about an hour from this town. That's where Kenny grew up, and that's where he's probably taken Sam."

"Well what the hell are we sitting here for? Let's get the hell moving!" Bobby grabbed his coat and quickly left to warm up the truck. Dean would follow close behind in the Impala.

--

Dean stared up at the massive Victorian house that Kenny grew up in. He remembered his last visit, and how upset Mrs. Wayne had gotten as they argued about Dean's decision to testify against Kenny at his trial. He hoped this visit would be better. Gathering his bearings, he walked up the brick walk to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

A tall, thin gentleman answered the door.

"Can I help you, young man?" the man stood in the doorway between Dean and the inside of the house.

"Mr. Wayne, I don't know if you recognize me, but you and I spoke about six or seven years ago. My name's Dean Winchester, and I'm—uh, I _was _a friend of your son's."

Mr. Wayne was silent for a moment. Dean started to get nervous, and contemplated what he was going to say if Kenny's father threw him off the property.

"What makes you think I want to talk about my son? Get the hell of my property, or I'll have you arrested!" Mr. Wayne motioned to swing the door shut, but Dean put his foot in the doorway.

"I need your help. It's a matter of life and death."

"My son's life has already been taken away because _you _turned him in to the police instead of getting him the help he needed!"

"Mr. Wayne, Kenny escaped from the transport while he was being transferred to a different facility. He has my brother, and if I don't find them soon, both of them are going to die!"

Mr. Wayne let go of the doorknob.

"Come in."

Dean followed Kenny's father into the house, and found himself alone in the living room while Mr. Wayne went to fetch his wife. He stared at the family photos above the mantle.

When the couple returned, Kenny's parents sat down on the couch, and Dean sat in a chair across from them.

"Van told me why you're here, Dean," said Mrs. Wayne firmly. "We'd like to help you, but how do we know that Kenny won't get screwed again? He needs psychiatric help, and he's not going to get that rotting away in jail!"

"Mrs. Wayne, I am truly sorry for what happened to Kenny, but right now he's got my brother somewhere, and if I'm going to help either of them, I need you guys to help me."

There was a silence between the three of them for what seemed like forever. Finally Van spoke up.

"If we help you find Kenny, there are two conditions. The first is that you do everything you can to make sure Kenny gets the help he needs."

"You got it—"

"Second, I'm going with you. I might be able to talk him down if he gets too hot-headed."

"No! Van, he's not a child anymore! He might be dangerous!"

"Whether he's dangerous or not, Rhoda, he's our son, and I want to help him as much as Dean. I'm going and that's that."

"If you're going to go, I'm fine with it, Mr. Wayne, but we have to hurry, for my brother's and Kenny's sake."

Van nodded and stood up. He kissed his wife goodbye, and in a short time he and Dean left in the Impala in search of Kenny and Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

_Almost there! Dean and Van are on the way! Enjoy, and I promise to have the next exciting chapter up by the end of this week!  
Ciao!_

Dean and Van rode in silence, the radio providing white noise between the two as Metallica played softly. The two of them had no idea what to say to each other. So much had happened with Kenny that neither of them really knew how to approach the subject. Either way, someone had to bury the hatchet.

After an hour of silence, Van finally spoke.

"Look Dean, I just want you to know that I never hated you for what you did. It was just so hard to accept that he was that far gone."

"He killed six people, Mr. Wayne. I couldn't let him walk around free. I saw what he did. If you'd seen it, you probably would have done the same thing."

"Fair enough. You and I are here because my son is holding your brother somewhere, and you think I know where he is, correct?"

"That's the general idea, yeah."

Van turned off the radio. "I wish I knew where he was hiding. I can give you suggestions, but that's the best I can do."

"We're going to have to go on that, then." Dean turned the radio back on and tried not to think of what pain Sam might be in at the moment.

Dean drove around town for another hour, hoping Kenny's father would say something useful, but it soon became futile, and Dean was growing more frustrated by the moment. Finally, after an hour and a half of driving around town to random places, Dean pulled over onto a side street.

"This is getting ridiculous! There's got to be a place where Kenny would go where he knew no one would ever look for him, and I know you know where that is! Stop stalling and tell me where to find him, damn it!"

Van stared out the window aimlessly. He knew of one place where his son liked to go when he wanted to be alone. He used to sneak out and go there when he was angry, and sometimes didn't come home for days at a time.

"My brother Joe has a farm about an hour out of town. Kenny used to go there when he was angry at me. He said it was peaceful."

"How do I get there?"

"Get on route 47 and go north. I'll tell you when we get there."

"Would your brother be home about now?" Dean asked, hoping Joe Wayne may have been able to hold off his nephew.

"If he is, I'm sure we're going to have to save him too, if my son is as crazy as you say he is."

"You have no idea what I've seen."

Van stared out the window for a bit, then turned to Dean.

"Tell me about your brother."

Dean sat silent for a moment. He had never been asked to describe Sam before, and he was trying to think of a way to convey how he felt about his brother.

"There's no one I'd rather have as a brother. We've been there for each other in ways that most people can't understand, and I can honestly say that if it weren't for him, I'd probably be dead right now."

"Dead?" Van asked, almost wide-eyed.

"We're not paper pushers, you know. Our line of work is dangerous. If he weren't out there with me every day, I don't know how I'd survive."

Van took in Dean's words, and thought about Kenny and his brother Jimmy. The two had fought constantly as children, and severed contact completely when Jimmy moved to New York City to write for the New York Times.

"I'll do everything I can to help you get your brother back safely," Van assured Dean.

"Mr. Wayne, I want you to know that if Kenny attacks me or tries to kill me, I am in my rights to shoot back."

"I understand," Van said shakily. "As much as I love my son, I understand."

"I want to know what Kenny did."

Dean turned his head to look at him. "Everything?"

"Yes. If I'm going to understand what we're going to do, I want to know everything."

"That's not an easy thing to explain, Mr. Wayne."

"Tell me, damn it!"

Shocked at Van's sudden outburst, Dean swallowed hard and began his account of the murders.

"Kenny was helping me with a job. We were tracking vampires, and—"

"Vampires? What the hell do you do, Dean?"

"I hunt things that you only see in your nightmares. Kenny did too. He was a damn good hunter, too, until it started to consume him. He was too angry at the world. He got ruthless when we had to kill something, and I started to get really concerned about him. And then I got the call about the vampires."

"So you two were going to kill these vampires?" Van asked, obviously very taken aback with the wealth of information Dean was giving him.

"I had found the address where the vampires made their den, and Kenny and I were supposed to go out there together. We had an argument in my motel room, and he knocked me out and took off without me. By the time I woke up and drove there, Kenny had already killed them."

"So he finished the job, then?" Van asked.

"No, he didn't. There was a family of six living in the farmhouse next door. Kenny chose that house instead. He killed six innocent people. Three little kids were lying in a pool of their own blood. Their parents were in the next room, stabbed to death."

"You said there were six."

"There was an infant in the house."

Dean didn't have to say any more. There was a look of complete horror on Van's face.

"He—he did all that?" How could he do that to children? Babies?"

"I don't know, Mr. Wayne. But you and I are going to put an end to it, once and for all."


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, folks, we have finally come to the rescue of Sam. The story is not quite over yet, as Sam has some recovering to do, and he and Dean have some issues to work out._

Kenny hadn't said anything for quite some time. For the past two hours, he had been sitting at the table with Sam, cleaning his gun. Sam had been falling in and out of consciousness due to the loss of blood from his bullet wounds, and he was getting weaker. He decided at this point that if he waited any longer for Dean, he was surely going to be killed, if he didn't die from his injuries first.

Sam kept his eyes on Kenny and the gun, which he was trying very hard to put back together. A smile crossed Sam's face. _Some hunter; He can't even put his gun back together. _

"What are you smiling about?" Kenny said abruptly.

"You're doing it wrong. You call yourself a hunter, and you can't even put your own gun together."

"Don't start with me, Sammy," Kenny said shakily as he stood up. He picked up the stun gun and gave Sam a little shock, to put him in his place. "You Winchesters think you're so smart. Dean used to criticize me all the damn time. I showed him. I found that family of vampires before he did. I got all six of them." He chuckled. "You should have seen the look on your brother's face when he got there and saw that I had already finished the job. It was awesome."

Sam stared at Kenny with wide eyes. How could Dean have hidden all of this from him? What the hell happened? When he found his brother, he'd ask him those questions, but for now, Sam was determined to escape from Kenny before he became a murder victim.

"You got them all, huh Kenny? That's really something."

Kenny stopped and stared at his prey, contemplating what he had just said.

"You really think so, Sam?" he asked, his voice sounding normal for the first time since he had abducted Sam.

"Yeah…Dean always has to have all the fun. It's about time somebody beat him to his own game. So how many were there?"

"There were six. The woman gave me a fight, but I finished her off good. Her husband was even more powerful. I made sure to kill of their young too…stop it all while I'm ahead, you know?"

Sam was horrified at Kenny's confession. Of all the things he and Dean had killed, they never, NEVER laid their hands on a child. If there were a case involving a child, they would do everything in their power to make sure the children were safe, not shoot them in the head and be done with it. As he kept Kenny engaged in conversation, Sam had been trying to free his hands from the tie wraps. As he moved his arm around inside his shirt to knock his pocket knife down the sleeve, he kept a straight face as he talked with Kenny.

"Yeah. Get 'em while they're young. Tell me more about you and Dean."

As Kenny opened his mouth to respond, the door opened, and Joe Wayne stepped into his kitchen.

"Kenny! What in the hell is going on here!"

Kenny lunged at his uncle with a knife, and Joe pushed his nephew to the ground with great force. Picking up the fallen knife, He rushed over to Sam and cut his tie wraps. As Sam tried to stand, he realized his right leg could no longer bear his weight, and he fell to the ground in a heap. As Joe and Kenny continued to fight, Sam stumbled toward the door and dragged himself onto the porch. He had just managed to get himself down the steps when a shot rang out from inside the house. Desperately he stumbled and dragged himself further into the yard, toward the Buick. Moments later, Kenny came out of the house holding a hunting rifle. He took a shot at Sam and narrowly missed his head.

"Move another inch and I'll shoot you in the head!"

Sam fell over as Kenny pushed him, and he found the rifle being held dangerously close to his face.

"Kenny, don't do this."

"Shut the hell up!" Kenny grabbed him by the arm and dragged him across the lawn to the big red barn Joe used to store his farm equipment. Pushing the door open, he brought Sam inside and tied him to a support beam. This time he tied his wrists and feet, and put a piece of masking tape over his mouth.

"No one will hear you scream, Sammy." Kenny walked across the barn to the tractor, and picked up a can of gasoline that had been sitting on the ground next to it. "It's time I moved on, Sam. Unfortunately, I have to leave you behind." He tipped the canister and started to douse the area with gasoline. When the gas was gone, he reached over onto the work bench for the acetylene torch, and lit it. "Goodbye, Sammy." Kenny lowered the torch to the ground, and the barn was set ablaze.

Sam fought with all his might to loosen the ropes on his hands and feet. If that fire reached the tractor behind him, the whole place was going to go up.

"Sam!" at the sound of Dean's voice outside the barn, Sam turned his head and tried to scream out through the tape. Moments later, Dean and Van came into the barn. As Dean raced over to his brother, Van confronted his son, who was still lighting things on fire in the barn.

"Kenny! Stop this!" Van yelled over the flames. Kenny turned to see his father standing there, looking at him with complete horror.

"It's over, Dad! This is what has to happen!"

"No it doesn't! Come with me, son. I'll help you get the help you need!"

"I don't need you, or anyone! Let it go!"

Van leapt forward and tried to forcibly take the torch from Kenny, but in a moment Kenny pushed the torch into his father's stomach, setting him on fire.

Dean, in the meantime, had carried Sam out and set him on the ground. As he untied his brother's restraints, Kenny came out of the burning barn holding a gun.

"Dean! Look out!" Sam yelled. Dean turned around just as Kenny aimed the rifle at Dean's head, and ducked. The bullet narrowly missed them both and hit the ground.

"Kenny, where's your father?" Dean asked him.

"He won't be bothering me anymore."

Dean was horrified. Kenny was so far off the deep end that even the best therapy in the country could help him come back. Without a word he raised his gun and fired, hitting Kenny in the forehead. Kenny stumbled back into the doorway of the barn, and fell back into the flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all of the positive responses from chapter 7…it really helped my process

_Thank you for all of the positive responses from chapter 7…it really helped my process. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it for you. It's nice to disappear into a different world after working for eight hours. _

_I hope this chapter is as good as the rest of the story. Happy reading, and enjoy tonight's __**new episode of Supernatural!**_

As Dean watched Kenny stumble back into the flames, Bobby came running across the yard.

"Are you boys all right?" he said, ripping the tape off Sam's mouth.

"We need to get away from the barn," Sam said, but before he could say why, an explosion decimated the barn, sending Dean and Bobby to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said as he slowly got to his feet.

"_That _was your crazy ass friend blowing up a barn, Dean!" Sam tried to stand up, but kept stumbling and falling to his knees. "Do you have any idea what that crazy bastard put me through? I got shot in the leg, the shoulder and the arm, hit with a stun gun several times, and had the crap beaten out of me. Oh, and I almost got burned to death in an old barn!"

"Sam—"

"I've been sitting in a pool of my own blood for 14 hours. I really hoped you'd find me sooner than that, Dean. Everything he did, everything—it's all your fault!"

Sam was on the verge of tears. Dean tried to help him up, but Sam took a swing, clipping him in the face. Bobby stepped in.

"You guys wanna keep fighting about this, or can we get Sam to a hospital now before he dies?"

"Just call me an ambulance, Bobby. Right now I don't trust Dean to do anything for me."

"No ambulance. If you're that angry at your brother, I'll take you in my car. But we need to get out of here before the fire department shows up." As he said this, the three of them heard sirens wailing, getting closer to the property. Dean and Bobby both took an arm and together carried Sam to Bobby's car.

As Bobby sped ahead of him with Sam in the backseat, Dean watched the fire trucks in his rearview mirror. They were going to find devastation on that property. He stared at the house, wondering what had gone on in there between Kenny and Sam, what the bastard had done to his brother to make Sam so goddammed angry at him. Finally he pulled away from the curb and sped off to catch up with Bobby.

--

Bobby was waiting outside the emergency room doors when Dean caught up with them at the hospital.

"Is he all right, Bobby?" asked Dean as he hurriedly walked up to his friend.

"He's going to be fine. They're extracting what's left of the bullets."

Dean leaned up against the concrete wall.

"I can't believe I let this happen, Bobby. More innocent people are dead, all because that bastard wanted revenge on me through Sam."

"Dean, you can't blame yourself for the way Kenny turned out. There's no way you ever could have known that all of this would happen."

"Bobby, he's right up there with Gordon. Kenny was diabolical. He didn't care about anyone or anything, as long as he got the job done. He was ruthless and cruel." He looked down at his feet. "I helped him cover up a lot of death in the six years I was friends with him. I can't believe I was that stupid. That bastard tortured my brother because I was stupid enough to get suckered into that friendship."

Bobby listened intently to his best friend's oldest son. Dean rarely poured out his soul to anyone, especially Bobby, and when he did, it was never easy for him. When his father died, Dean kept his emotions bottled up for so long that Sam had to provoke him to let them out.

"Look, what Kenny did to Sam, and to all of those innocent people was _his _fault, not yours or Sam's." As the words came out of his mouth, the doors opened and a doctor stepped out.

"Mr. Seaver," she said, stepping toward Bobby "your son is out of the OR. We've extracted all of the bullets, and Sam is going to be just fine."

"Can we see him, doctor?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Of course. Follow me."

Dean and Bobby followed the doctor to Sam's room. He was hooked up to an IV monitor, and his left arm was in a sling. Dean stood in the doorway, hesitating to enter.

"You gonna hit me again?" he asked his brother. There wasn't any response at first, but finally Sam sighed and spoke up.

"No."

Dean took a few steps into the hospital room and slid into a chair.

"You have no idea how sorry I am for letting that bastard anywhere near you, Sam. If I had only known—"

"Dude, he was a psychopath. He could have killed me. I spent 14 hours tie-wrapped to a chair, sitting in my own blood. It's not an experience I'd like to remember."

"Sam, I did a lot of really stupid things while I was friends with Kenny, but you have to know, I didn't do them because I wanted to."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kenny blackmailed and threatened me into helping him cover up a lot of murders. I tried to get away from him, Sammy, but he had pictures of you. He'd been to your dorm room. I was scared that he was going to kill you."

Sam stared at his brother for a moment. It was time to tell him about Brenda.

"He was at Stanford. He got to me, Dean."

"What the hell do you mean?"

A lump formed in Sam's throat. "He came to my dorm room one night. He wanted me to fix him up on a date. He told me you guys were in town on a case, and you were out getting shit faced or something." Sam went on to tell Dean about fixing up Kenny and Brenda, and what the bastard had done to one of Sam's good friends.

"Sam, I had no idea he went to see you, I swear to God. If I had known, I would have never let that happen."

"I know."

"So now what?" Dean asked, getting out of the chair and walking around to his brother's side. "Is this the part where we have an after-school-special moment, and get on with our happy lives?"

"Dude, you can have a moment on your own, but I'm game for moving on, and never coming back."

"As soon as you get your ass out of that hospital bed, we're freakin' out of here," said Dean.

---

Sam was discharged a few days later. He had regained the ability to stand on his leg, and with Dean's assistance, managed to limp out of the hospital to the Impala. As they settled in to get out of town, Sam turned to his brother.

"Are there any more psychotic friends of yours I should know about before we head off to Cali?"

"Just the hot blond I hooked up with last night."

"Good Lord. Just drive."

"You asked!"

"Can we go please?"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

_FINITE!! Thanks for reading, and reviews are welcome!!!_


End file.
